


Interesting

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Multi, OT4, PWP, Polyamory, Promptober 2019, Scis and Spies, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. It's October 3rd, but that doesn't stop Jemma from going all out on the holiday decorations to surprise Bobbi, Fitz, and Hunter. They're even more surprised by all the treats she has waiting for them in the bedroom, along with a few tricks.





	Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> _ In case you didn't read the tags, this is very explicit Scis and Spies with all the novelty sex toys I could, uh, cram into it. These are all real items. Please search for 'Halloween Penis Warmers' on Etsy if you need a laugh ;-) Written for day 3 of aosficnet2's 2019 Promptober: Halloween Decorating. _

Bobbi carried a carton of eggs up the stairs of her wooden porch, following behind Fitz and Hunter who were each vying to be the one carrying the most grocery bags in at one time. They’d eyed each other as they’d loaded up their arms and hands with the reusable bags, and Bobbi had done exactly nothing to stop them since the result was that it was only going to require a single trip to get everything into the house.

Their house.

Technically, they were still consultants for SHIELD, but they were mostly retired and had bought the giant, rambling farmhouse with the wraparound porch n the middle of thirty acres ten miles from the nearest town because they’d all agreed that it’d be nice to have a place they never had to worry about being themselves.

It did mean that weekly grocery shopping was a pain.

“Is anyone going to tell Jemma it’s only October third?” Fitz grumbled as he stood to one side so Bobbi could open the door.

Jemma had stayed behind while the three of them went to the store, and the porch was now decorated with grinning terracotta jack-o- lanterns and orange mini lights.

“It’s nice,” Bobbi said. “She’s excited.” A bubbly Jemma focused on holiday decorating meant one that wasn’t dwelling on past traumas, which was a good thing. Her mental wounds stole so much from her, and Bobbi loved any sign of Jemma healing.

Fitz looked chagrined, he and Fitz understood. “It is nice.”

“She’s got the inside done too,” Hunter said, walking into the front foyer. Bobbi grinned at the hanging bats, purple tinsel, and the green mini lights. “She’s been busy.”

The entire house seemed to be transformed, from artfully arranged skeletons in the corners to all the side tables having been draped in black.

In the kitchen, where the guys finally were able to set down their bags, there were black-cat dish towels and a fancy black candelabra on the island with orange taper candles.

“Where is Jemma?” Hunter asked as the three of them put up the groceries. It never took long with three, or four, people.

There was a soft throat-clearing from the doorway that led to the back stairs.

Bobbi set down the can of soup in her hand and turned to look.

Jemma, draped in sheer crimson silk that hid nothing, was leaning against the jamb. Bobbi lost all interest in the groceries.

Fitz dropped the box of oatmeal in his hands.

“Bloody hell, Jems, give a bloke a warning,” Hunter sputtered.

She grinned. “I decorated everything, including myself. You should all come and see the bedroom.”

Hunter beelined for the stairs, his shirt already missing, but stopped when he was beside Jemma. His eyes focused on her chest.

“You have nipple clamps on. I love the black and orange beads.” He leaned closer to her chest, and his eyes darted between her tits. “And the medallions that say, ‘spooky slut’.”

Jemma’s cheeks pinked. “They were higher quality than the other Halloween ones.”

“You can be my spooky slut,” Bobbi said, walking over and putting a hand on Jemma’s hip.

“Nipple clamps?” Fitz asked from somewhere in the kitchen. “I want to see.” He pushed passed Bobbi.

“There’s a whole box of treats for us upstairs,” Jemma said, biting her lip.

Hunter took the stairs two at a time, but Bobbi had to grab Fitz’s collar and direct him towards the staircase because once he’d reached Jemma, he’d focused entirely on her nipple and the clamps.

Jemma followed behind, looking a little embarrassed and unsure. “I thought it’d be nice for us to have some fun,” she said when they were all in the large master bedroom with its custom bed that took up a lot of room, but that easily accommodated all four of them.

Hunter was kneeling on the mattress and tearing the orange bow off a large cardboard box. He’d always done the same with presents on his birthday or Christmas, so eager to get inside that the wrapping didn’t matter.

Fitz had gravitated back to Jemma’s boobs the moment they’d entered the bedroom, and currently had pushed her against the wall with the front of her robe open and was happily playing with her nipples while Hunter discovered what kind of goodies Jemma had in store for them.

He crowed in triumph as he got the box open, but then his eyes got wide. “Jemma?” he asked.

“All Halloween themed,” she said around gasps as Fitz sucked on one nipple while casually tapping the beads on the nipple clamp of the other. “Some of it is more to laugh at than to use.”

Hunter frowned and reached into the box. The first thing he pulled out was a strap on harness decorated with red and black spider webs.

“Mine,” Bobbi said, grabbing it from him. She wiggled out of her clothes, distracting Hunter for a moment. “Is there a dildo in there to go with it?”

He looked down, and his brows drew together. “Uh, I’m sure one of these would work.” He poked around in the box. “Though I think Jemma’s gone properly insane.”

Bobbi tightened the straps on the harness. “Oh.”

Hunter held up a hand with…something in it. “Tentacle.”

“That’s a joke,” Jemma said, then grumbled as Fitz let go of her tit.

“Wait, what?” He took Jemma’s wrist and dragged her over to the bed.

“It’s the small one,” she added as Fitz made a face.

Hunter rolled his eyes. “Weird. So’s this one.” He tossed the tentacle aside and held up what looked like a fanged mouth with a long tongue coming out of it.

“Vampire,” Jemma said.

“Right.” Hunter set it aside and pulled out one that was large, candy corn colored and had what looked like swellings coming from the shaft.

“Hell hound!” Jemma sounded very cheerful. Bobbi thought it looked more interesting than the other two, though Hunter and Fitz didn’t seem impressed.

“Theses are a little better.” Hunter brandished two much more normal looking dildos, one that was orange and green, and the other which was white with what looked like illustrated bats on it.

Bobbi snatched that one since it seemed like the most likely to work with her harness.

“Check out the lube,” Jemma said, dropping her robe to the floor and climbing onto the bed. “It’s candy- apple flavor.”

“No,” Hunter replied. “I’m too busy trying to figure out what the hell is with this fleshlight.” He went from peering at it to holding the end with the molded opening towards them.

“Uh,” Fitz said. “That’s…bat wing labia?”

“Morevampire-themed stuff.” Jemma’s voice was bright. “And it’s not like that bit matters when you’ve got your prick in it.”

“It’s a bat,” Fitz said.

Bobbi crawled onto the bed while the boys frowned at the toy and found the lube. She opened and inhaled deeply. “This smells amazing, Jemma.” Bobbi held out the bottle, and Jemma leaned forward to sniff.

Fitz gasped. “What the fuck is in your arse?”

“Jack-o-lantern butt plug.”

Bobbi raised a brow. “Really?”

“We can match!” Jemma said to Fitz, diving into the box and coming back out with something small and orange in her hands. “Take your trousers off,” she told him. He worried his lip but complied, and pulled his boxers off as well. His cock was stiff and bobbing, and he ran a hand over it. Jemma patted the bed, and he laid down. Immediately, she pounced, giving Bobbi an excellent view of her slick pussy and the orange and black end of the plug. It was a lot scarier looking than Bobbi had been anticipating.

She opened her mouth to say that, but Jemma sat back first, wearing a triumphant look. On the end of Fitz’s cock, covering the head, was an orange knitted cap with a back jack-o-lantern face. “Oh my god, that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Bobbi said.

Fitz wiggled his hips. “It’s soft and warm. I kind of like it.”

Jemma cooed and petted his shaft.

The zipper to Hunter’s pants jingled as he undid them, but Bobbi didn’t look at him. Jemma’s pussy was too darn fascinating.

Bobbi poured lube into her hand and stroked the bat dildo. “Jemma,” she purred. “Let the boys figure themselves out. I want you.”

Jemma kissed Fitz’s balls softly, then shuffled over to Bobbi on her knees. Bobbi cupped her cheek and kissed her hard while trailing a finger down Jemma’s chest to tap at the nipple clamps. Jemma hungrily stroked over Bobbi’s hips, teased along the edges of the harness, and finally rose to cup Bobbi’s breasts.

Jemma broke the kiss as she rolled Bobbi’s nipples. “Wait, I’ve got decorations for you too. Hunter—” She turned her head and made a little ‘aww’ sound. “You’re adorable. And hand me the nipple nooses for Bobbi.”

Bobbi looked at Hunter and had to bite her fist to keep from giggling. His cock was in his hand and on the end was another penis warmer, which was a little smiling ghost wearing a witches hat.

“I am adorable,” he agreed and handed Jemma what she’d asked for. “And this box is almost empty. Here, Fitz, put these on, but don’t link them. I just want to see you decorated.” He tossed a blood-red pair off cuffs to Fitz and pulled one more thing out of the box before throwing it off the bed and crawling towards Fitz.

Bobbi her attention to Jemma as she stroked Bobbi’s breasts a few times before tightening the nooses around her nipples. Bobbi undulated her spine to make the little spider webs hanging at the end of the decorations dance. Jemma had cinched them enough to provide a little sensation, but nothing like the clamps Jemma wore, and Bobbi didn’t know if she was jealous or grateful not to be hyperaware of her breasts when she wanted to focus on Jemma’s.

“Lay down,” Bobbi said, and Jemma immediately sank onto her back, her thighs wide apart. Bobbi teased Jemma’s folds with a finger. She rubbed the clit, then dropped down to tap at the anal plug. Jemma made happy, mewing noises while her gaze went between Bobbi and what Fitz and Hunter were up to.

Bobbi glanced at the boys, who were kissing with abandon with their knit topped cocks trapped between them. She had to agree with Hunter. The red cuffs did look good on Fitz. Her boyfriends kissing each other turned Bobbi’s desire up a notch, and she dropped down over Jemma and aimed the dildo for Jemma’s opening. It slipped in easily, and Jemma moaned and arched her back, which drew the guy's attention.

“I want to fuck you,” Hunter growled in Fitz’s ear. Hunter pulled the knit cap off his cock and grabbed the lube, using a little before sliding the item he was holding around his shaft. It was a cock ring that looked like a skull.

Fitz poked at it. “Really?”

Bobbi moved her hips, making Jemma squirm and cry out.

“Really,” Hunter confirmed. “You use this.” He shoved the fleshlight into Fitz’s hands and grabbed a condom package Bobbi hadn’t noticed earlier. The condom was festively dual colored, with a black tip and orange shaft. Hunter dumped a lot more lube into his hand than gave Fitz the bottle, who turned his ass towards Hunter as he slicked up the fleshlight. Bobbi enjoyed the two of them being into the holdiday spirit. Beneath her, Jemma inhaled with excitement and Bobbi shifted her weight so she could toy with Jemma’s breast as they both watched Fitz make faces at the fleshlight.

“Here goes,” he muttered after removing the little warmer and coating his cock with lube. He aligned the head of his dick with the purple, bat labia opening of the toy, and pushed in. Bobbi had to stop and bite her lip at the face Fitz made as he slid the toy all the way down his shaft. “Fuck, feels like the damn thing is trying to eat me.”

“It is a vampire, Fitz,” Jemma said matter-of-factly, and Bobbi nipped her shoulder. Leave it to Jemma to point out that the Halloween toy should be a little strange.

He stroked it a few times and groaned. “Looks bloody weird but feels amazing.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Would like you in me right about now.” Fitz dropped down, propping himself on one hand and using the other to fuck himself with the fleshlight. He was positioned so his head was over Jemma’s, and he bent down to kiss her as Hunter worked his way into Fitz’s ass with a blissful moan.

Bobbi matched Hunter’s rhythm, their eyes meeting while Fitz and Jemma nuzzled and kissed.

“This bat-twat is better than I thought,” Fitz murmured.

Jemma laughed. “I’ve got a bat cock in me. It’s pretty good too.”

The corners of Hunter’s mouth turned up in a small smile, and Bobbi's heart did a flip. She loved him. She loved all of them, and she was happy, so happy. Her and Hunter and Jemma and Fitz. They made a team, a family, and those years when she and Hunter had fought and fallen apart seemed distant and dim now.

Life had gotten good, and it just kept getting better.

“Bob?” Hunter whispered, sounding concerned, and she laughed.

“I’m good. I’m good.” She really was.

One of Jemma’s hands sunk into Bobbi’s hair. “I’m close,” Jemma whispered, spreading her legs further and grinding up against Bobbi.

“Me too,” Fitz groaned. The fleshlight was making wet noises as he stroked himself with it that mirrored the sounds the dildo in Jemma’s pussy was making. Jemma’s fingers curled around Bobbi’s hips as her thighs quivered. Fitz kissed Jemma deeply, drinking in her cries of pleasure as she climaxed.

Bobbi gloried in Jemma’s bliss while also feeling tender. She sat back, pulling the dildo out and rubbing at Jemma’s clit with the end of it. Jemma quickly came again, and Bobbi soothed her hands up and down Jemma’s thighs until Jemma relaxed against the mattress.

Fitz glanced over his shoulder at Hunter. “Harder, mate.”

Bobbi thoroughly enjoyed the way Hunter’s jaw clenched, and the muscles in his torso tightened as he rammed harder into Fitz. Her desire ran in hot bolts through her belly, making her pussy drip. She unbuckled the harness and tossed it aside.

Fitz went rigid, then moaned loudly as he came. Hunter stopped pumping as Fitz shuddered through his orgasm, then pulled out and stripped the condom from his cock. The poor thing was red and angry looking with the skull cock ring around its base.

Fitz handed the fleshlight to Jemma before collapsing face-first on the bed with a grunt. Jemma studied the toy and stuck a finger in. “Oh my,” she said. “I hadn’t…well done, Fitz, that is a bit odd, isn’t it?”

He mumbled something unintelligible in reply, or at least unintelligible to Bobbi, Jemma seemed to understand perfectly. “Novelty can be quite enjoyable.” Jemma grinned at Bobbi while undoing the ridiculous ‘spooky slut’ nipple clamps. “Speaking of, can I interest you in a bit of novelty?” She set the clamps aside and held up the wicked-looking hell hound dildo. The color was off-putting, along with the size, but Bobbi was horny enough to be willing to try.

“Sure.”

“There’s a girl,” Hunter said, shuffling over to Bobbi on his knees and giving her a deep kiss. “I want to watch that monster sliding into you, also do you think we can share Jemma?”

Bobbi settled onto her back and breathed in the sweet apple scent of the lube Jemma was generously coating the dildo with. “I’d like that,” Bobbie hooked a hand about Hunter’s somewhat sweaty thigh. “Jemma, can you fuck me with that thing while sucking Hunter?”

“Of course,” she said cheerily. “Let me get this in place, and I’d very much enjoy using my tongue on him.” She positioned herself beside Bobbi and in front of Hunter, and he leaned over to watch as Jemma nudged Bobbi’s opening with the dildo a few times before sliding it part of the way in.

Bobbi moaned, and her hips bucked, forcing more of the toy into her. It filled her. The texture was strange, but in a good way, and when it got deep enough to reach where the toy’s shaft swelled out, Bobbi found the stretch pleasurable. She pressed a finger to her clit and rubbed briskly while Jemma fucked her with the toy.

Fitz crawled over to Bobbi, watched as Jemma thrust the toy in and out a few times, and then lay with his head on Bobbi’s stomach. He toyed with her breasts, tugging gently at the nipple nooses and kissing the undersides tenderly.

Jemma found a steady rhythm and bent forward to take Hunter’s cock into her mouth. Hunter moaned and his ass clenched. Bobbi petted the tight muscles as her body rose quickly towards climax. She’d always liked Hunter’s ass. It was exquisite, and she was thrilled it had at least two other devotees.

Her fingertips dug in as she came. The dildo was hitting everything inside her at the same time, and her clit became so sensitive she had to stop touching it. Fitz’s hand on her breasts was another point of pleasure, and he made soft, encouraging noises as she rode out the orgasm.

Another climax followed, and another. Bobbi had to let go of Hunter’s ass to fist the bedsheets as Jemma wrung enough pleasure out of her to power a small city.

After the fifth orgasm, Bobbi pushed Jemma’s hand away, though the dildo remained deep inside Bobbi’s channel, her inner walls fluttering around it.

Jemma worked harder on Hunter, who was red-faced and panting.

“Need…blasted cock ring, I need…” He groaned and twisted to look at Bobbi with pleading eyes. She patted around on the bed and came up with the tentacle dildo. It was a terrible purple and green color, not too big, and had a somewhat flat, tapered head that flared out then curved down to the body where the suction cups of the tentacle started.

Fitz handed her the lube, and she coated the hell out of the toy and dribbled some lube down the crack of Hunter’s ass before pressing the top of the toy to his anus. He relaxed, and she pushed the head in.

“Fuck, which one is that?” he said, hips jerking enough that Jemma choked slightly.

“Tentacle,” Bobbi said. “Want me to find the vampire tongue.”

“No, I’m close, just use that.”

Bobbi hummed an agreement and held the toy in place. Hunter had his hands on Jemma’s head and was holding her still while he fucked her mouth, and the motion had him slipping up and down the dildo as well.

“How’s it feel?” Fitz asked.

“Jemma’s mouth is heaven, and that blasted thing is pressing…oh, god.” He stiffened, grunted, and came spectacularly. Jemma had to gulp, and the pulses of his release were hard enough that Bobbi could feel an echo of them through the toy.

She pulled it out as Hunter swayed. Jemma helped him lay down, then rolled onto her back on the other side of him after tugging the anal plug from her ass.

Bobbi pushed Fitz, who radiated enough body heat for ten people, off her so she could cool down. She also removed the dildo from her vagina and set the toy aside. They could clean everything when they recovered.

All four of them lay there, sticky and panting.

“That was lovely,” Jemma said after a while.

Hunter sighed. “I got off with a tentacle up my arse.”

“You’re welcome!” Jemma clumsily reached over and patted his belly.

Bobbi was floating along on too much of a sex and love high to say anything at all.

“Nobody used the vampire tongue,” Fitz said.

Jemma shifted. “There’s always next time.”

“You should try the bat fleshlight.” Fitz reached over Bobbi to poke Hunter. “It’s interesting.”

Bobbi snorted. “Great review.”

“How was the dog-cock?” Hunter asked in retaliation.

“Hell-hound!” Jemma sniffed. “There’s a difference.”

“Interesting,” Bobbi said, which made all of them laugh. She floated on that laughter. What other people in the universe would she enjoy using a bunch of novelty sex toys with and then have a chuckle over it?

“Jemma gets the vampire tongue,” Fitz said. “Tomorrow, or next year. Whenever I feel like my prick will work again.”

Jemma rolled onto her side. “Why me?”

“Obviously because you were the only one who didn’t get to enjoy a weird toy,” Bobbi said.

“I had bat-cock.”

“It was still a regular dildo,” Fitz said, putting his elbow over his eyes. “Not the same. And the pumpkin one doesn’t count either. You’re getting the tongue.”

“Pfft.”

“You so are.” Hunter patted Bobbi’s leg. “Bob will make sure of it.”

“I will.” She damn sure was. Maybe with Jemma back in that crimson see-through robe, with her hands in the leather cuffs that Fitz was still wearing. “After all, we need to thank you for doing all this decorating, you spooky slut.”

“I asked for that, didn’t I?” Jemma sat up.

Hunter put a hand on her arm and pulled her down into a hug. “You literally labeled yourself that, love.”

“Love you,” she said against his neck.

Bobbi rolled onto her side and scooted over until she was against Hunter and could put an arm over Jemma. “Love you too.”

There were echoes of the word back and forth between the four of them, and Fitz spooned Bobbi from behind and put his hand on Jemma’s back. He was still too hot, but Bobbi didn’t want any of them to move. She’d found the people she was meant to love, they loved her back, and she could take care of them to her heart’s content and show them just how much she cared for all of them.

And they always made things interesting.


End file.
